Nightmare Rex SW145SD
Nightmare Rex SW145SD is a Balance Type Beyblade that was released with the Beyblade: Metal Masters video game on December 10, 2010 in Japan and on November 15, 2011 worldwide. It is owned by Agito. Face Bolt: Rex The Rex '''Face Bolt depicts one of the most well known dinosaurs, the Tyrannosaurus Rex. The design of '''Rex features its skull looking to the left while showing it's neck. It also features black, circular designs atop and below, the Tyrannosaurus Rex's skull. The design is outlined in black and is printed onto a translucent, light orange Face Bolt. The special addition of Nightmare Rex SW145SD that comes with the Beyblade Metal Masters DS game comes with a Metal Face Bolt with darker colored stickers that must be manually applied. Energy Ring: Rex *'Weight:' 2.73 grams Rex, as it's name states, is designed in the manner of the Tyrannosaurus Rex's head, neck, and tail on the Energy Ring's two sides, in which, they go into one another. Rex is translucent gold in color, with dark green highlights on the Tyrannosaurus Rex's neck and tails. Although Rex is decent in terms of Defense potential, as it has a pretty moderate weight, it has good Attack power as it is very jagged. The Metal Masters video game version of the Rex Energy Ring has green highlights around the top. Attack: 3 Defense: 3 Stamina: 0 Fusion Wheel: Nightmare *'Weight:' 32.82 grams The Nightmare '''Fusion Wheel bears a striking resemblance to the Storm or Galaxy fusion wheel in that, it features a three-winged design with a small gap between the wings. The three "wing designs" appear to resemble the "spine" or rather, "tail" of a Tyrannosaurus Rex's skeleton. Performance-wise, '''Nightmare ins't so good in terms of Attack potential, as it suffers the same problem as Galaxy; being that the wings curve into Nightmare's main contact points, causing low Attack potential; with Blitz and Flash serving as better options. Despite this, it is not completely terrible, as it has found some use as a moderate Fusion Wheel for Defense Combinations. Nightmare is more suited as a Balance Type Fusion Wheel than anything else, as it has moderate defense and stamina capabilities when combined with Combinations that use the Giga Flat or LRF Performance Tip. It has been noted that it has Attack potential with some beneficial recoil, give or take, unlike what others say. It is best to try it out for yourself and you'll find that it has potential in Attack, Defense, and Stamina, making it a good Balance Type Fusion Wheel overall. Attack: 4 Defense: 4 Stamina: 0 Spin Track: Switch 145 (SW145) *'Weight': 4.2 grams Switch 145 '('SW145), is a variation of the 145 Spin Track that features three wings which can be removed and then flipped over to have either defensive or offensive properties. It can switch modes by removing the Performance Tip and pulling the wings down. Attack Mode is the side with the triangle shaped stickers while Defense Mode is on the other side. Although having a Defense Mode, this Spin Track has too much recoil to be a part of Defense Combinations, but it can be used with Attack Combinations of tall heights, and if used correctly, it can be useful. One Attack Combination this Spin Track can be used in is MF Lightning L-Drago (Upper Mode) SW145'''LRF, Make sure to put '''SW145 in Defense Mode, since Lightning L-Drago is a Left-Spin Beyblade, unlike most Beyblades that are Right-Spin. Because of this, it is best to line up the main points of contact with the slopes of Lightning so that the Spin Track and the Fusion Wheel can provide Smash Attack potential all together. Attack: 0 Defense: 3 Stamina: 2 Performance Tip: Semi Defense (SD) *Weight: 0.5 grams Semi Defense '('SD) is a Performance Tip that features a cone-shaped top that makes it unable to wobble as much as Defense, so for Defensive purposes, Defense should still be chosen over Semi Defense if you are trying to add some Stamina to your Defense Combination. With that said, a Performance Tip like Wide Defense overall is a better choice than Defense for that situation, and also arguably for Stamina as well because with the even wider tip of Wide Defense. However, Eternal Wide Defense, has more Stamina than Wide Defense. With Wide Defense, it is able to circle the stadium in some situations when it is on a larger angle towards the end of a battle, thus being able to Out Spin Defense or Semi Defense-'''based Combinations. However, sometimes this does not always happen, as Semi Defense is easily knocked over the wobbling Wide Defense Combination before it topples over itself. In reality, it really comes down to personal preference when deciding whether to use '''Semi Defense or Wide Defense, because they are so closely matched. For Pure Stamina Combinations, it is impossible to tell which Combinations would win in a given match, but Wide Defense would prepare you for more situations by being able to take hits better than Semi Defense. It is best to test both out and decide for yourself which one works best for what you are trying to do. It depends on whether you are willing to sacrifice some Defense for more Stamina. Attack: 1 Defense: 3 Stamina: 3 Gallery NightmareRex1.jpg|Official image o0800060010742586354.jpg|CoroCoro preview Nightmare Rex.jpg nightmarerexbeyblade.jpg|Metal Fury Packaging Dragonballzcentral 2206 2336653645.jpg|Nightmare Rex along with Evil Kerbecs 230XF DSC00923.JPG|The blue recolor of Nightmare Rex,that came along with Evil Kerbecs 230XF DSC00925.JPG|The bottom view of the blue recolor of Nightmare Rex Trivia *Nightmare was meant to be named Genocide, but was changed by Takara Tomy before it's release to not be offensive. *This is the second time a Beyblade was released with SW145SD, the first being Poison Serpent SW145SD, and the third being Ninja Salamander SW145SD; coincidentally all of them have a reptile as a beast. *It was re-released in the Strongest Blader Set with a UW145EWD combo. (That set also included Blitz Striker 100RSF and Twisted Tempo 130RS). *It was released by Hasbro in the Rex Wreck Attack 2-Pack, along with Evil Kerbecs 230XF. *After you defeat Agito, it evolves into Ancient Rex. *According to BeybladeBattles.com, Nightmare Rex is classified as Defense Type Beyblade, but the actual product stated Nightmare Rex as a Balance Type. *After you defeat Dino Agito ,he turns back into Agito's human form, and he has no memory of what has happened. But what he does remember is finding Nightmare Rex but after that, he remembers nothing. *Nightmare Rex tried to use Agito to bring back the dinosaurs that went extinct. It even goes as far as to possess Agito after you defeat him the first time around. *The rarest Hasbro variation of Nightmare Rex SW145SD is the Beyblade Metal Masters variation that is only available if you buy the game that includes it. Rex also comes with a metal face bolt, and darker stickers with this variation. *The Hasbro version (DS Addition) actually beats the Takara Tomy version (strongest blader set) due to the Hasbro varient having a metal face bolt, while the Takara Tomy version has the lightest Face Bolt known as "Feather", which comes with the Strongest Blader Set. Even though Eternal Wide Defense has more Stamina than Semi Defence, its weight wins in the end. *Nightmare Rex SW145SD is highly recommended for all Beyblade fans/competitors. *Nightmare Rex is the first Beyblade to have the word "Nightmare" in its name, the second being Nightmare Longinus Destroy of the Burst System and God Layer System. Category:Beyblades Category:Balance Types Category:Limited Edition Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Metal Masters Beyblades